Containers having multiple thickness corner assemblies are useful where increased container integrity is desired. However, a standard practice employed with using containers with multiple thickness corner assemblies is to adhere all the relative panels together with glue or other type adhesive. Conversely, the containers are often hand-set, in which case the container does not container any adhesive at all. In the former, in order to erect a container with all relative panels adhered together large box equipment is necessary, which is prohibitively costly not only in the price of the machine but in the price of the floor space required to house such a machine. In the later, the resulting hand-set box is generally not as strong.
What is needed is a method for erecting and the subsequent container that is simple to erect, cost effective and maintains desired container integrity.